An Australian Bad Trip
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Les plus sombres contrées de la lointaine Australie sont parsemées de dangers... Plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Logique, me direz-vous. Un danger est forcément dangereux. Et Reever va l'apprendre à ses dépends, accompagné du Grand Intendant, lors de ses congés sous-payés. Non, je plaisante, c'est juste une histoire de Dragibus phosphorescents. One Shot, pas de Yaoi !


Rating : **K+**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _D. Gray Man_ appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Quand au kangourou, on peut dire qu'il n'appartient à personne... l'histoire est quant à elle à moi. Aucune rémunération n'a été envisagée lors de la rédaction (comment une telle chose a pu se produire... ? xD) de cette fiction.

Yuilili ! Wouu, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était en _stand-by_, celle-là... Pas d'inquiétude pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic _Kyrie Eleison_, la suite arrive bientôt ! Mais probablement pas ce week-end, pour cause de recherches d'infos... (_Conscience : En gros tu vas aller te spoiler la tronche._)

Pas de Yaoi en vue, mesdemoiselles (et messieurs ?), mais certains esprits pourraient peut-être y voir un Yaoi suggéré, bien qu'involontaire...

Sans prétention, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Petit délire de sous la couette, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et paf. La connerie vous submerge.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**An Australian Bad Trip**_

« _Dans ton cœur, où je t'attendais... patiemment..._

_Ma petite sœur, ignores-tu que je viens te chercher ? Gare à celuiiii..._

_...qui t'importunera, de quelque façon que ce soit... Car mon Komuilin sera lààààà..._

- Grand Intendant, s'exaspéra Wenham Reever, assis au volant de son tacot. Pourriez-vous cesser de _pervertir_ cette chanson avec vos paroles sister-complexées et vous taire ? Tenez la carte au lieu de chantonner comme un abruti !

- Voyons, Commandant... Profitez de votre semaine de congés annuelle et détendez-vous... Vous voilà enfin de retour dans votre patrie ! Appréciez ce paysage –que vous avez sûrement du observer des dizaines de fois, je vous l'accorde-, ressentez cette sensation enivrante de m'avoir en votre compagnie...

- Justement, revenons à ce _petit_ problème, répliqua Reever, le regard noir derrière ces lunettes de soleil. Pourrais-je savoir qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ ici ? »

- Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas ! Comprenez la chance que vous avez de pouvoir passer vos vacances en compagnie de votre supérieur ! C'est une occasion en or pour enfin se découvrir l'un l'autre, hors de mon bureau, et... »

Le discours déjà fort soporifique de Komui rentrait par une oreille du scientifique et ressortait par l'autre. « _Tu parles, Charles. Vous ne vouliez simplement pas partir avec Kanda en Italie ou rester avec Lenalee au QG, condamné à travailler..._ »

Reever lança un regard de coin à son supérieur, installé à sa droite. En fait, le Grand Intendant semblait juste chercher de la compagnie. Et après tout, c'était naturel qu'il se tourne vers celui avec qui il avait le plus d'attache : lui, Wenham Reever, qui l'assistait tant bien que mal dans l'interminable et éternel supplice que représentaient les papiers à lire et à signer.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Reever tourna les yeux vers la longue route de sable qui s'étendait devant eux. Komui avait raison sur au moins un point : il devait profiter de ce retour à la maison comme s'il était le dernier. Car à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, la mort n'est jamais absente.

« _Je dois avouer, bien qu'il soit excentrique au possible, irresponsable à ses heures, affreusement paresseux et parfois d'un énervant terrible, c'est l'un des meilleurs chefs que la Congrégation aurait pu avoir. J'espère qu'il sait que nous tous, chaque membre de l'Ordre, le considérons comme un ami. Et, après tout, un voyage en Australie avec lui ne sera peut-être pas des plus désagréables..._ »

Un sinistre déchirement sortit Reever de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Se retournant vers l'origine du bruit –Komui Lee pour ne citer personne, il freina brusquement, surpris. Les pneus crissèrent, le sable volant autour de la voiture à toit ouvert.

Komui le regardait d'un air désolé, souriant. Dans ses mains se tenait la carte –précieuse carte- que Reever avait –difficilement- réussi à se procurer avant de se mettre en route. Seulement, il y avait un problème, et un gros...

« Grand Intendant ! Merde... Vous venez de déchirer la carte ! La...

- Pas d'affolement, répliqua Komui tout en brandissant le pouce devant le visage crispé de colère de son collègue. Il me vient une brillante idée ! D'ailleurs vous avez bien fait de vous arrêtez, je crois bien que la solution se trouve dans le coffre de la voiture...

- Et dire que je songeais à l'instant que je vous considérais comme un ami _indispensable, débrouillard et intelligent_ malgré vos multiples défauts ! »

Devant ce hurlement, Komui joignit les mains et adressa un regard plein de joie à Reever, les yeux embuées de larmes.

« Vraiment ? Vous le pensez _vraiment_ ? Oooh, Reever, vous ne savez pas combien cela me fait plaisir de vous l'entendre dire... et...

- Bref, le coupa ledit Reever, un peu gêné par l'attitude du Grand Intendant, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil pour se frotter les yeux. Profitons-en pour nous arrêter et faire une pause, j'ai du sable plein les cheveux. Et manger un morceau ne me ferai pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre qui criait famine depuis quelques heures déjà.

Stoppant le contact d'un tour de clé, le scientifique replaça ses lunettes noires sur son nez et ouvrit la portière. Sortant d'un bond de l'habitacle à ciel ouvert, il atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol sablonneux. Dépoussiérant son treillis et son débardeur kaki, il se tourna vers Komui qui était lui sorti par la porte droite, imitant maladroitement le bref saut de son collègue.

Retenant une exclamation cynique, Reever passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et se pencha pour vérifier sommairement la pression des pneus. Une crevaison sur cette route n'annoncerait rien d'autre qu'une horrible journée à attendre le dépanneur, et Reever ne souhaitait pas tant que ça avoir à subir cela. Surtout en compagnie de son supérieur _Sister-Complex in Love_.

De son côté, Komui se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture.

« Commandant, les clés du coffre, s'il vous plaît. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix fébrile, comme si un immense trésor se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Reever lui lança donc le trousseau dans un bruit clinquant.

Komui ouvrit donc le coffre, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie lorsqu'il attrapa une bouteille opaque qui gisait au fond. _Blue Mountain_ y était inscrit en gros caractères.

« Aaah, mon café ! »

Décapsulant une canette qui trainait dans le frigo de la voiture (quand on vous dit que la Congrégation de l'Ombre est à la pointe du modernisme... faites pas gaffe aux anachronismes, même au XIXe siècle, ils étaient tellement forts que tout ça existait déjà. Hum, non, enlevons le frigo.), Reever sirota son soda en attendant que Komui ait trouvé sa « solution au problème ».

« Café ?

- Avec le Coca, je ne pense pas que cela fasse un très bon mélange... Plus tard, lorsque nous serons partis...

- Il faut essayer, voyons !

- Vu les _résultats_ de vos _mélanges_, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. Je tiens à arriver en un seul morceau à Sydney, et vous avec, en option.

- Bon... permettez que je boive mon café ? Je risque de devenir comme vous si je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de caféine.

- Comme moi ?

- Stressé, impulsif, travailleur... »

Reever renonça à répondre, tant il considérait Komui comme un cas désespéré.

_Travailleur ? Être travailleur quand on est Grand Intendant, ça ne serait pas plutôt une qualité ?_

Reever allait ouvrir la bouche quand Komui le coupa.

« Vous savez, Vous voir avec ce treillis à la place de votre blouse blanche et de votre cravate défaite, c'est tout de même étrange.

- Et ?

- Je trouve que cela vous va plutôt bien, ajouta le Supra Intendant, d'un œil critique.

« C'est votre rêve du lapin garou qui vous revient, ou quoi ? Bon, et bien, s'exclama Reever, quand vous aurez fini de réparer cette fichue carte et de _déguster_ votre café, vous me ferez signe...

- Un signe ? Bonne idée ! Mais quel signe ? La position du flamand rose ou de l'orange bleue ? »

Reever préféra se taire devant les propos de son supérieur. Il ignorait absolument ce en quoi pouvaient consister _la position du flamand rose_ ou celle de _l'orange bleue_, et il n'en avait aucunement envie de le savoir.

Le scientifique s'éloigna alors de quelques mètres de la voiture arrêtée au bord de la route.

Komui était en train de fouiller le bordel indescriptible du coffre –c'était après tout lui qui avait chargé la voiture- et leva un rouleau de bande adhésive au dessus de sa tête. Encore un peu et on aurait pu s'attendre qu'une auréole dorée apparaisse et que le chant des chérubins se fasse entendre.

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop, Reever !

- Je sais ce que je fais, merci bien, marmonna Reever d'un ton cynique.

L'expérience de Komui portant sur l'écoute de possibles déclarations d'amour envers sa Lenalee chérie avait forgé son ouïe, devenue infaillible au fil des années. Voilà pourquoi ce drogué à la caféine put saisir chaque mot de son collègue.

« Justement ! C'est vous le connaisseur, ici, étant perdus.

- On n'est pas perdus !

- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Ces mots furent la seule réponse de Komui. Etrangement, Reever fut soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de filer des torgnoles à qui l'approchait.

« Il y a un guide sous mon siège, regardez... »

Reever s'éloigna un peu plus.

S'il ne s'était pas obstiné à fusiller du regard le Grand Intendant au sourire d'imbécile heureux, s'il avait fait abstraction du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui, s'il n'avait pas songé à la tonne de travail qui l'attendrait une fois de retour au QG, peut-être aurait-il remarqué la forme sombre qui s'abattait sur lui, son ombre cachant si brusquement le soleil que Reever sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine.

_Heeeeu ?_

Cela fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit quand le kangourou le saisit à la taille et poursuivit sa course comme si de rien était.

Ses bras musclés entouraient le cou de Reever, et celui-ci, le souffle coupé par l'impact, n'eut pas l'express et l'agréable loisir de hurler, mais prit le temps de se débattre dans l'implacable emprise de la chère mascotte de son cher pays.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Komui Lee le Super Intendant, saisissant immédiatement la gravité de la situation.

_Si Reever se fait enlevé à jamais par des kangourous... D'accord, il ne sera plus là pour me pousser au travail tel l'esclavagiste qu'il est, une fois le pas de la porte de la Section scientifique franchi. Mais cela voudra dire également plus de boulot pour ma pomme !_

« Reever ! Je vais vous sauver ! »

Non, Komui ne venait pas du tout de se transformer en cliché de Komuilin sauvant le monde. Mais merde, que vient foutre Komuilin dans cette histoire ? Tout, justement. Enfin, tout...

« Grand Intendant ! Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! »

Mais le cri désespéré de Reever lui fit prendre la bonne décision –selon lui.

« Pas de panique, Commandant, cria-t-il au scientifique qui s'éloignait à une vitesse des plus incroyables. Ce kangourou vous a sans doute reconnu comme natif de ce si beau pays qu'est l'Australie, et a donc décidé de vous emmenez découvrir les secrets des Dragibus phosphorescents ! Et puis je ne pas prendre le risque de froisser la population locale !

- Fermez-là et faites quelque chose ! »

Komui joignit ses deux mains, ignorant les injures proférées à son encontre. Elles ne seront pas retranscrites ici afin d'éviter un massacre de rating, merci de votre compréhension.

« Commandant ! Bonne chance ! »

Un oiseau, à quelques kilomètres de là, s'envolant brusquement, effrayé par un hurlement qui résonna dans la plaine. L'écho d'un « Connard ! » ricocha sur les falaises environnantes.


End file.
